


Numb

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has just the cure for Jensen's numb lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for episode 3.11. Written in 2008

Jensen flubs his lines again, sounding like he just left the dentist's office after getting a brand new filling, and Kim rolls his eyes. "Cut!" he yells, waving disgustedly. "Jensen, what the hell?"

"Sorry!" Jensen says, although it comes out more like _Sowwy_ , and Jensen winces. "Mouthwash. I'm numb."

Kim sighs. "Yeah, okay. Well, there's nothing we can do." Raising his voice slightly, he calls, "Take twenty, everyone. But be back here in twenty, no more." He gives Jared a warning look with that last sentence, but doesn't say anything else, and Jared turns to smirk at Jensen.

Jensen's eyebrows go up. "What was that about, Jay?"

Jared's smirk widens into a wicked grin. "Sometimes I think Kim can read minds," is all he says, then he grabs Jensen's elbow and starts walking nonchalantly toward their trailers. "You know what'll work that numbness out, yeah?"

Jensen is afraid to ask, afraid _not_ to. "What?" His voice is wary.

"Exercise." Jared's grin is blinding now, and Jensen groans, rolls his eyes.

"Exercise?"

"Yep!" Jared's guiding him up the three steps and into his trailer, not letting Jensen's elbow loose until he's standing next to the long sofa. Both hands come to rest on Jensen's hips. "I'll let you suck me off, Jen," he offers grandly. "Work the numb right out."

Jensen snorts out a laugh. "Yeah, because sucking your giant dick never numbs my lips."

Jared shrugs one shoulder and brings a hand up to cup Jensen's face, thumb stroking that full bottom lip. "That sort of numb goes away quick, Jen." His eyes go wide and earnest, and Jensen _almost_ believes the altruistic expression in them. Almost. "Don't you want my cock?"

Jensen lifts one eyebrow and just looks at Jared, until Jared breaks and snickers. "It was worth a shot."

"If you want me to suck you off, you just have to ask, Jay." Jensen grins, slow and dirty. "You don't need any elaborate excuses." He pushes Jared back until Jared collapses onto the sofa, then kneels down on the floor between Jared's spread-wide knees.

Jared smiles down at him, eyes gone tender, hand gentle as it brushes over Jensen's hair. "The excuses are fun sometimes," is all he says, and Jensen smiles up in silent agreement.

His fingers fumble a little as he opens Jared's jeans, and he watches intently, careful not to let Jared see the glee in his eyes. The mint that numbed his lips and tongue is going to make this a really _interesting_ experience for Jared, and Jensen can't help but smirk a little at the thought. Wonders if Jared considered that before bringing them in here, if that was part of the reason for his eagerness or if it even occurred to Jared at all.

Although now that he's thought of it, Jensen kind of wants to gargle one more time. The mint is fading faster than he'd like, now that he's not saying lines. With that in mind, Jensen pulls Jared's jeans open quickly, lifts him out, sucks him in without warning.

Jared sucks in air so fast he chokes, hips jerking up. Jensen grabs one hip, pushes hard, holds him down while he ruthlessly screws his mouth down over Jared's dick. Jared's getting harder in his mouth, filling his throat, and Jensen gags a little before he pulls back, relaxes, pushes down further.

His hand is hard on Jared's hip as his head moves up and down, throat and lips and tongue working Jared into a frenzy. He knows what Jared likes, what he needs, what will push him over the edge the fastest. What will keep him riding that edge a little longer. He uses everything he knows against his best friend, until Jared is whimpering, voice hoarse and gasping, fingers clutching at Jensen's hair and ruining Dean's careless style.

They'll both have to stop by wardrobe now. Jared's sweating and flushed, and he'll have to stay in those damp clothes or risk continuity problems. The fans notice shit like that. It serves Jared right, and Jensen manages a smirk around thick flesh.

His jaw is sore, and Jeannie will be pissed at them both, and Kim will definitely kill them if they're late, so Jensen relents, pulling back to tease the head of Jared's cock in just the right way, and Jared shouts his name, a mangled sound that shivers through Jensen.

Jensen swallows, and not just because come on their costumes will set Jeannie off again. Jared's shaking uncontrollably, heart still racing as Jensen gives him a few final kitten-licks and sits back on his heels. "I hope," he says mildly, voice rough from that goddamn cock down his throat, "that your dick is as numb as my tongue was."

Jensen lifts an eyebrow and licks his lips, waits. Jared looks at him through fucked wide pupils for half a second, and then they both fall over laughing.


End file.
